


The Odd Couple

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Domestic Bliss, HYDRA Husbands, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: He wished Brock didn’t leave dead bodies in the kitchen.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	The Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> You said butcher Jack yesterday and my brain went, "Cannibal Jack?" lol This is how life goes, woe is me <3
> 
> Written for the 'Free' square for my MCU Kink Bingo card.

Jack almost tripped when he entered the kitchen, a frown appearing across his face the moment he looked down to see what it was that caught his foot. It was a leg, almost comically displayed so that the set looked splayed as if a body sat propped up against the corner cabinets. It could have been someone that had drunkenly passed out there if it wasn’t for the fact that the bottom half wasn’t entirely attached anymore. _God_ , and he’d just cleaned the floors last night.

Muttering under his breath, he ducked into the living room knowing he’d find Brock, who of course was lounging across the couch like he’d been working hard all day. A fact Jack knew was untrue considering he probably had just woken up an hour or two ago. Sometimes he hated him..just sometimes, like tonight when corpses were dumped in the kitchen like he was running some sort of slaughterhouse. He was sipping from a wine glass that clearly did not solely contain wine, a couple of green bottles similarly labeled already emptied out. He’d have to rinse those before they went into the recycling.

“I hope you didn’t dump any of my wines to make whatever concoction you mixed up.” He mumbled, picking up one of the empties to scrutinize the label. 

Brock took another sip, swiping his tongue along the spot of red at the bottom of his lip. His skin was so pale yet his lips were already adopting a ruby color to them. “Of course not, I know how anal ya get. And nah, Buck brought these over. He figured I’d need a few as top ups.” He lifted the glass up Jack’s way and it almost sloshed over the carpet. “Have some!”

“Ah, no. I’m not thirsty.” He replied, taking a seat in his worn armchair

He swore Brock had pouted just before pouring himself some more out of a third bottle cradled between his thighs and taking a sip. “Ya sure? Oh yeah, by the way, I brought ya a snack. I know how yer always starvin’ after a long day.”

Frowning again, Jack sat up a little, feeling exasperated. “Is that what that is? A snack? I don’t want any snacks from you if you’re going to leave corpses on the floor. You know how hard it is to get some of those stains out? And sometimes they stink- “ 

Brock finished his glass, opting now to take swigs from the bottle instead. So much for keeping everything mannerly. He rolled his eyes at Jack and Jack supposed this was always going to be a thing between them. “I love how ya always get mad about the mess, but ain’t ever bothered about  _ where _ they come from.”

“It’s because I don’t care.” Jack huffed. “Food is food, it’s just that I’m not in the mood to clean afterwards. If you used that ancient brain of yours, you’d at least put them in the bathtub as a courtesy.”

There was a dramatic sigh just before Brock nursed his apparent dismay with more of his drink. Who thought it was a good idea to live with a vampire anyway? “I can’t say I don’t get the frustrations yer feelin’, but what’s the point. Ain’t like we’re livin’ ‘ere forever. You like ‘em enough, take off whatever meat ya like best and just stack ‘em in a freezer so they ain’t smellin’. Let the landlord find ‘em after we’re long gone and no one’s the wiser. Easy enough, yeah?”

Now it was Jack’s turn to roll his eyes, he just did it with subtlety. He knew whatever he said would have fallen on deaf ears anyway, his index finger hooking at the knot of his work tie to loosen it up before picking up the spare wine glass on the coffee table, holding it out. “Yeah, I guess. Give me some of that home brew then.”

Brock smiled delightedly, sitting himself up so he could reach without getting to his feet. It tasted a bit thin compared to the last batch but he knew there was a lot of fine tuning going on, and Buck was always up for feedback. He leaned sideways over the arm of his chair and peeked back at the leg he could see back in the kitchen. 

“Only an hour.” Brock informed him, grinning because he already knew what Jack was thinking. “I know you love it when they’re fresh.”

_ And I love you.  _ Was what Jack wanted to say, but he didn’t. From the way Brock was staring at him, he knew that already.


End file.
